


Mysophobia

by bringmesomepie



Series: Fear Series [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, College Student Sam, Dean is a Sweetheart, Doctor Castiel, Doctor Dean, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fear of Germs, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gen, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Mysophobia, Sam and Gabriel are polar opposites, Sam forces Dean is strip down to nothing but his underwear, Sam is a Sweetheart, Sam is a germophobe, Sick Sam Winchester, Top Sam, Young Sam Winchester, could also be germophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fear of germs + total slob + big brother doctor + little brother doctor + possible hospital admission = LOVE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mysophobia

Dean walked into the house after a long day of helping little kids to feel better. He shut the door and toed off his tennis shoes. “Sammy, I’m home. Where you at?”

“I’m in the kitchen.” Sam called back. “Strip the scrubs, please.”

“I’ll put them in my room. I need to take a shower. Covered in vomit and piss.”

Sam darted into the foyer. “How?”

“Whoa, now, down boy. A little boy got nauseous and puked down my side and a toddler girl crawled out of her bed in tears because her tummy was hurting. I picked her up and began walking back to her room. She cried on my shoulder and had an accident. She was 3, it happens.” Dean shrugged.

“Give me your scrubs, now.” Sam stretched out his hand toward his brother.

Dean lifted his hands in surrender. “Fine, fine.” He shed his scrubs.

The younger Winchester grabbed the scrubs and darted toward the laundry room. “Go take a shower, please.”

“Today was a bad day, I guess.” Dean walked up the stairs in his boxer briefs. He was able to grab his phone before Sam ran off.

“I couldn’t go to school today. The house was too dirty. The car wasn’t clean enough.” Sam spoke from the bottom of the stairs.

Dean took a quick shower and came down in sweatpants and a faded Metallica shirt. Sam was on his hands and knees, scrubbing the floors. “Sammy, you cleaned the floor yesterday. Buddy, the kitchen is clean. You need to go to class. Come on, Sammy, we are gonna call Dr. Blake.”

“No, Dean. Please, don’t. I’m fine.” Sam walked over to his brother. “I don’t need her. I can stop.”

Dean frowned. “No, Sam. You said that if you missed another day of class due to this, to call Sarah pronto.”

Sam shook his head. “Please! Dean, I’m fine. Today was a bad day. I’ll go to class tomorrow, hang out with Jess and Kevin.”

“Sammy, this is a problem. Let me see your hands.” Dean walked over to his brother and grab his wrists and turned them over palm’s up. They were raw. “Come on, we need to bandage your hands.”

“Don’t call Sarah, please, Dean. I promise tomorrow will be better.” Sam followed Dean into the bathroom.

“You said last time you would be better. Sammy, you need medication. You can’t live like this. You’re home all the time and don’t leave except to school some days. You’re not handling this very well. You’re hurting yourself.” Dean sprayed anti-bacterial on Sam’s hands before wrapping them up. “Tomorrow I will call Sarah if I feel you are still not doing well.”

_**(* &^%$#%^&*&^%$#%^&*(** _

“He’s not doing well, Cas. His hands are raw. He can barely go outside and he is constantly cleaning. I can’t wear shoes in the house, my scrubs have to be given to hi the second I get home, I have to wash my hands before I touch anything…”

“I get it. Yeah, Sarah should prescribe him some medication.” Cas sat down at the break room table.

Dean groaned. “Sam doesn’t think he needs meds. He believes that he’s fine.”

“I have an idea.”

“I’m not putting him in a bubble or admitting him into a mental hospital.” He kicked his legs up and into Cas’s lap.

“I wasn’t gonna say that. My brother is moving back here and you know Gabe. Total slob, but has a huge crush on Sam. Remember Christmas?”

Dean nodded. “You wanna try to bring the slob out in Sam and the cleanliness out in Gabe?”

“Well, Gabe’s not too bad for our standards, but for Sam…he’s a nightmare.” Cas rubbed Dean’s shins. “That does bring up the question…when can I move in or you move in with me?”

“Casss…don’t start with this again. I would love for you to move in or move in with you, but Sam can’t be alone and I don’t think you could stand living with Sammy’s chaos.” Dean frowned. That’s when Dean’s phone rang. Cas sighed. “We’ll talk later.”

“Fine.”

Dean frowned and brought his phone to his ear. He got out of the chair. “Dr. Winchester?”

“Hi, dr. Winchester, my name is Crowley McCloud. I’m your brother’s professor for Religious studies.”

“Hello sir. What can I do for you?”

“Well, Sam, he…he—freaked out during class. He came in wearing  yellow rubber gloves and when he was late and had to sit in a seat he never sat in, he started to panicking and cleaning the chair and the area. Jessica Moore explained the situation and I understand, but he ran out of the classroom…”

Professor McCloud was starting to say something when there was a crash in the hospital hallway. “Mr. McCloud, I’m going to have to call your back. There’s an emergency in the hospital.”

“I understand, I would love to talk to you in person.”

Dean hummed in agreement and hung up as him and Cas dashed out of the break room. They ran down the hallway to find a security guard pining Sam down to the ground. “What’s going on here?” Cas spoke.

Dr. Blake dashed down the hallway. Dean rushed over to the guard and his brother. “Get off my brother.” Dean growled as Sarah got down beside the older Winchester.

“He has mysophobia, get off my patient.” Sarah demanded.

The guard got off the young Winchester. “He came in yelling for you, Dr. Winchester. He started to get aggressive so I have to use force.”

“You call for me, don’t pin him down.” Dean growled. “You could have unintentionally hurt him.”

Dr. Blake talked quietly with Sam. “Dr. Winchester, I’m just doing my job.”

“No, your job is to keep the staff and patients safe. That doesn’t mean using aggressive measures.”

Cas touched Dean’s arm. “Go calm your brother.”

_***( &^%$%^&*(*&^%$#%^&*(** _

“Dean, I think Sam should be admitted into the hospital to get mentally stable and get him used to a medication to help with the mysophobia. I know you are against this, but Sam is breaking down.”

“Is this the last resort? How long would he be there?” Dean frowned.

“I’m not certain, but Sam needs this.”

“Give me 2 months. 2 more months and if I can’t find any break through with him, I’ll have him admitted.” Dean bargained.

“Dean, I think Sam will only get worse without help.” Sarah shook her head. “I’ll give you one month.”

“Ok. Is he still in the break room with Cas?”

“I think so.”

_**(* &^%$%^&*(*&^%$^&*(** _

Dean shoved his hands into his white coat pockets. He stepped into the break room and saw a short man with lighter brown hair. He was sitting beside Sam holding his hand.

Sam looked content. That’s when he noticed it. Sam’s hair wasn’t neatly in place and he was holding that man’s hand. “Sam?”

“Hey, Dean. This is Cas’s brother, Gabriel.” Sam was smiling.

“Hi, Gabe. Good to see you again.” Dean sat down beside Cas. “Have you clocked out?”

“Yeah, I clocked you out as well.”

Dean leaned forward. “Sam can barely shake your hand and he’s holding your brothers?”

“Gabe, just took Sam’s hand and wouldn’t let go and changed subject when Sam started to let out. Gabe ruffled Sam’s hair and he barely even fussed. Gabe is already having a positive effect.”

“Sammy, how would you like to go on a dinner date to like Outback with Gabe, Cas and I?”

“Sounds like fum.” Sam smiled.

Cas and Dean’s jaw dropped.

_*** &^%^&*()(*&^%^&*()** _

“Sam? I’m home.” Dean called out as he toed off his shoes. He set his stuff down and stepped in to the living room. It had been 5 months since Sam met Gabe. Sam had gotten so much better. Gabe get him to start medication and he has been such a good support.

The living room was empty and the normally disinfected tidy room had clothes thrown around. Dean walked into the hallway towards both of their bedrooms. That’s when he heard it. He creaked the door open enough to barely see anything with one eye. There he saw Cas’s older brother riding Dean’s little brother.

The Winchester shut the door and walked into his own room. He dialed a number on his phone. “Hey.”

_“What’s up?”_

“Have you started your shirt, yet?”

_“No, I got Meg to cover my shift for tonight. I have a massive headache, my stomach is churning and I think I have a fever.” Dean heard a cough. “I wish you were here to nurse me back to health.”_

“It’s your lucky day, Babe. Sam is fucking your brother, I’m heading over to your place.”

_Cas coughed. “Don’t come crying to me when I get you sick.”_

“Baby, we are doctors. We deal with sick kids every day. I’ll be there in half an hour.” Dean smiled and wrote a note for Sam and grabbed a change of clothes and left.

20 minutes later Dean used his spare key and stepped inside Cas’s place. “Cas? Baby?”

“On the couch.” Cas coughed.

Dean stepped out of the foyer and pouted at how pitiful his lover looked. “Awh, Sweetheart. I’m here, Baby.”

After an hour of nursing Cas into a medicated peaceful sleep, Dean’s phone rang. “Hello?” He whispered.

_“Where are you, Dean?”_

“I wrote you a note and slid it under your door while you were fucking Gabriel.” Dean pulled himself out of Cas’s bed, carefully avoiding waking Cas.

_“You’re a doctor, Dean. I can’t read your handwriting.”_

“Sammy, what’s wrong? I’m at Cas’s. he’s sick and I’m helping him. Gabe can stay the night with you. Fuck until Gabe is cross eyed.”

_“I-I-I—he’ll touch my soap in the shower…use my towels, drink out of our glasses…oh God, Dean.”_

“Hey, hey, Sammy boy. You have been with Gabriel for 5 months. You have fucked him, which is surprising to me because you were inside of him.”

Dean heard Sam gasp. _“Fuck, fuck, Dean, you’re right. I-I-I should wash my dick.”_

“No, no, Sammy. You love Gabe. You want him. You don’t need to wash your cock raw. Talk with Gabe.” Dean begged through the phone.

_“Dean-o, it’s Gabriel. Thank you for the concern, but I got it from here. Take care of my baby brother, while I take care of yours.”_

Dean smiled. “Gabe, I can’t thank you enough. You have done so much for Sam. He was one step away from being admitted into a mental hospital. You have helped so much.”

_“No problem, Dean. I love your brother and all his baggage. He makes me happy. If I’m helping him in the process than that’s perfect.” Gabe said then hung up leaving Dean with a smile on his face._

_******* _


End file.
